Return to Me Holy Roma (Rated T Version)
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: For Weeks Germany has woken up in a cold sweat, after a nightmare of France standing over him a sword in hand ready to pierce him,the odd feeling of sadness overcomes him, it switches to a young girl in a green dress running and hugging him a faint smell of Paint and Daisy's greet him,every time it leaves Germany confused,will a certain Ancient be able to answer his questions?
1. A Night of Memories

**For those who can't read Rated M stuff I have cut out the M rated part for you and altered it a bit so it makes sense I hope you guys enjoy this and Please Read and Review**

* * *

Germany set the tooth brush gently back on the sink, he looked in the mirror dark rings surrounded his eyes, as of late he had not been sleeping well at all and it clearly showed as he stared at his reflection, his dreams had been weirdly of a younger France, with a malicious look upon his face with a sword in his hands raised to pierce him, a deep feeling of sadness would oddly overcome him and then it would switch to a girl in a green dress laughing happily and running towards him and embracing him in a hug, a faint scent of paint and daisies would greet his senses and then after the girl placed a flower crown on his head, it would switch back as Frances sword came down to strike the final blow, at this point Germany would shoot up in a cold sweat and for the rest of the night he would sit and ponder why he kept having these dreams ,he sighed running a hand down his face

"Maybe tonight I will be able to get some sleep " he thought to himself as he switched the light off in the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom

Germany climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself he quickly fell asleep, he found himself in a meadow a breeze greeted him making the nearby flowers sway gently.

"Ah Holy Rome my son how you've changed " a deep voice said behind him, Germany whipped around there stood a man who looked very similar to himself from the crystal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair reaching to the man's shoulders to the sturdy build, Germany knew immediately who's presence he was in

"Germania how " he questioned a bit in shock, making the Ancient Nation chuckle at the confusion of his son

"I have been allowed to visit you, to return memories that are rightfully yours, that were lost to death, memories that appear to be trying to return to you" Germania spoke gently

"But I have never died" Germany said confusion evident in his voice

"Yes you have my son, but before we get to that I need to start at the beginning, come walk with me" Germania said motioning to follow which Germany did

"Germania what do you mean by at the beginning?" he questioned and Germania gave him a small smile

"Let me start, it was a normal day for me making sure my country was doing good and making sure trouble or problems were swiftly dealt with, then Greece came charging into my home and dumped a bundle in my arms with great fury and quickly turned on her heel and left I stood there in pure shock for a few moments before a whimper brought me back to my senses so, curiously I peered into the linen bundle in my arms and a pair of crystal blue eyes so much like my own stared back at me a fluff of platinum blonde hair a top the head it was a baby boy I had another son, other than Prussia and England of course, and he was to me perfect in every way" Germania had a fond look on his face as they walked through the meadow, which seemed to have no end

"Who was the baby Germania?" Germany asked though, he already had a feeling of who it was

"That baby was you my son, your first personification was that of the Holy Roman Empire, I watched as my own land began to transform into yours despite my best efforts, I got to see you as a physical 12-year-old and I knew that my time had come, I peacefully disappeared and watched from above as the next few centuries passed and you allied yourself with the Austrian-Hungarian Empire, but that did not matter to you" Germania gave Germany a soft gentle smile as he continued " no, there was a maid in a soft green dress, with the most beautiful golden amber eyes, which she kept closed most of the time, and bright Auburn hair that seemed to glisten when the sun hit it, but the fact that you did not know, that that little girl was a boy, Hungary dressed him that way because she could and she found it cute, really the young boy didn't mind though as he was only there as the maid of the house doing chores and other things that Austria and Hungary ordered him to do, his country was under the control of them after all" Germania said waving a hand and Austria's house appeared, but not as Germany remembered it, it was bigger and a stone wall surrounded it Germania waved a hand to follow

"This is nothing more than a memory, they can't see or hear us" Germania explained as they walked through the open archway leading into a courtyard

Germany saw a young boy in a dress sweeping the cobblestone floor with a push broom much bigger then himself

"This must be the one Vati was talking about" he thought to himself as he watched the young boy sweep, curiously a curl so familiar to Germany stuck out from the scarf holding the boy's hair back.

"Italy!" a voice called, making Germany turn to see a much younger Hungary standing there a bucket in her hand

"That's Italy?" Germany questioned in disbelief, Germania nodded

"After Rome disappeared, he was tossed around, until Austria and Hungary got control of his lands, he had a rather harsh upbringing " Germania explained

Germany turned back to the young boy, who had turned around at the call of his name, Germany couldn't believe it, this hard working little boy was Italy

"It's no wonder Italy is the way he is, he never had a chance to be a child" Germany thought to himself

"Yes Ms. Hungary?" the young Italy questioned with a surprisingly gentle squeaky voice, Germany could now understand why everyone had mistaken Italy for a girl when he was younger

"Austria would like to speak with you we have a new ally that he would like you to meet" Hungary responded, Germany watched as Italy nodded and gently picked up the push broom with both hands, a small smile of amusement appeared on Germany's face, Germania and Germany followed the young Italian as he walked with it into the house and set it against the wall, dusted himself off and walked into the main hallway and went to a door knocking a voice clearly recognizable as Austria answered with a

"Come in"

The young Italy opened the door and walked in and gently shut it behind him Germany watched as Italy curtsied

"You wanted me to meet our new ally sir?" Italy questioned not looking at Austria keeping his head bowed

"Austria was rather cruel to Italy, compared to Me Hungary" Germania rated explaining why Italy had his head bowed, this made Germany grit his teeth in anger

"Yes Italy, this is the Personification of The Holy Roman Empire, his country and mine have reached an agreement to be allies to each other and so, he will be staying with us during this time" Austria stated, motioning to someone it was only then that Italy dared look up he saw the 12 year old standing next to the desk, Germany's eyes widened in absolute surprise, there was no denying it for him, from the platinum blonde hair peeking out from under the large hat on top of his head, to the cold crystal blue eyes that observed Italy closely, this was his younger self.

"You were so cold and ruthless before you met Italy, but over the years something changed inside you, because of him, you were reduced to a school boy whenever you were around him, shy and awkward, gave me quite a surprise when you asked him to dance at the Gala held to celebrate the 20 years of Austria and you being allies" Germania smiled as they walked to the ballroom and entered

A couple hundred people mingled around, it was clear that it was a couple centuries ago from the dreadful fashion before him, Germania smiled as the young Germany strode across the room with his hair slicked back, the black outfit he wore was not to different from the one he wore every day, Germany looked to where the younger version of himself was heading, his breath caught as he saw the younger Italy, who was in a red dress a necklace with a bright red ruby pendant held there with a silver chain was around his neck, his hair had a crown of red flowers nestled in the auburn hair, to Germany even at this young age Italy looked absolutely beautiful, the younger him walked up to the young Italy and bowed holding out his hand

"Ms. Italia may I please have a dance with you?" he timidly asked

Germany watched as Italy gave a soft smile and took the hand and curtsied

"Of course Mr. Holy Rome "

His younger self stood up straight, a gentle smile was now adorning his face, as he led the young Italy to the ballroom floor, Germany heard a gentle piano melody strike up, accompanied by soft violins, Germany watched as the two began to sweep across the floor, seemingly lost in their own world, not noticing others that had stopped to watch the two dance, Germany heard people mumbling different things

"Ah finally the young Lord has found someone he fancies"

"They are definitely in love look how in sync they are as they dance to the melody"

"Soon I don't doubt they'll be betrothed to one another"

"Wow she's absolutely stunning, no surprise she's caught the heart of the young Lord "

"You two were in love with each other but, over the next few centuries it was just a game of cat and mouse as neither one of you could muster up the courage to confess" Germania said gently, as he waved his hand and the room changed back to the meadow

This time the young him was in front of canvas trying to paint a rabbit, compared to Italy's however, it looked like a kindergartners drawing, Germany watched though, as Italy noticed this got up and gently took his younger selves hand into his own a noticeable blush appeared on his younger selves face as Italy showed him, by guiding his hand, how to make the drawing look a little bit better, again the scene changed to them lying down in said meadow, fast asleep Italy was curled up against his younger self, who subconsciously had wrapped his arms around the young Italian, a gentle smile adorned both of their face's, then Germania waved his hand and again another ball was before Germany and Germania, this time Italy was wearing a Deep emerald colored dress a string of pearls was around his neck his auburn hair was carefully framing his young cherubic face, again to Germany he looked stunning.

"This was the last ball to be held to celebrate the Holy Roman Empires Formation Anniversary " Germania said a sadness evident in his voice" This was the last one before war broke out"

Germany's eyes widened as he recalled this, he watched his younger self ask Italy to dance again and again Italy accepted and they danced like they were in their own world sweeping across the ballroom floor Italy's dress flaring out as his younger self gently twirled him in time with the melody of the orchestra, but this time when they went to separate, Italy leaned in and gave his younger self a kiss on the cheek, Germany touched his own cheek recalling the bright red blush that had appeared on his cheeks, even now a dusting of pink appeared on Germany's cheeks, how could he forget such an important day, the day he realized that he had fallen for Italy, Germany brought his hand to his face as he recalled pretty much everything accept one thing.

"Germania, what separated me and Italy?" Germany questioned

"War, even though you loved Italy you could not prevent France from coming after you, along with the fact you wanted to become a mighty Nation to rival that of the Roman Empire, you asked Italy to help you in this goal, but he did not accept because he had watched his grandfather basically wither away due to the strain of his empire and he did not want to see you or anyone suffer that again, but you still pursued it" Germania answered, waving his hand the courtyard appeared

A massive army was filing out, Germany spotted his younger self standing next to two Generals, he said something to them and they walked away with the army, he saw him look back sadly at the house before beginning to follow the army out

"Holy Roma wait please!" Germany suddenly heard the tiny voice of young Italy call out as he ran out from the house

"Italia?" his younger self questioned, as the young Italian embraced him in a tight hug

"Please don't go, please " the young Italian begged

"I am so sorry Italia; this isn't preventable France is encroaching on my land of which I need to defend" his younger self comforted

Germany watched as the young Italy nodded his head sadly

"Here, something to remember me by till you come back Holy Rome"

Germany watched as Italy handed the push broom to his younger self, who clutched it close then stored it on his nearby cart carefully, before going back over to the young Italy

"Italy, w-what do they do in your land to show that they like someone? "Germany barely heard his younger self ask and for the first time young Italy opened his eyes

"Kiss I believe wh-"

Germany's eyes widened as his younger self had cupped Italy's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss, he watched as Italy's eyes widened, then closed tilting his head as Holy Rome placed his hands gently on the Italians hips, eventually the two separated and Italy opened his eyes to show those beautiful Amber eyes, a gentle smile on both of their faces as they stared into each other's eyes

"How long have you liked me Holy Rome?" Italy questioned, Germany watched as the younger Italy took his younger selves hands into his own

"Ever since the 900s my Italia"

A rush of memories hit Germany, he clutched his head and closed his eyes as they flooded his mind in sync with his younger self he said

"I promise to come back to you my Italy" his younger self began to walk away his hands slipped from Italy's as the young Italy called out

"And I promise to wait for you Holy Rome, I promise!"

"oh God how could I forget him, how could I forget our promise" Germany's strong demeanor broke as he remembered everything that had transpired between him and Italy as kids

"I need to make this right; I need to keep the promise to return to him he needs to know that I am still here that I haven't left him " Germany turned to Germania who was smiling

"Of course, Italy come here"

"Wait, what?" Germany asked in shock as the Young Italy walked to them, form shimmering to reveal the older Italy still in the maid's outfit, Rome stood nearby

"Germania and I agreed to do this, to bring you two back together like you should have been in the beginning, with Italy acting as his younger self" Rome explained chuckling

"is it really you Holy Rome?" Italy questioned, as he carefully walked to Germany, Germany felt his clothes change to his younger selves clothing

"Yes my Italia, I kept my promise I promised to return and I did like I said I would" Germany gently cupped his hand to Italy's face, Italy placed his hand on top of Germany's

"I knew you would return to me, everyone kept doubting me, but I knew it, I knew you weren't really gone" Italy said voice barley above a whisper opening his eyes and looking into the eyes of the one he loved

"I am so sorry my Italia, for leaving you alone " Germany replied looking back into those amber orbs he loved so much, and then gently placing his other hand on the other side of Italy's face, he tilted Italy's face up and kissed him deeply

Italy reciprocated the kiss with fervent passion, Germania and Rome watched with approval, they looked at one another before turning around, taking one another's hand they walked away, unbeknownst to them, Germany and Italy had seen this and smiled themselves as they realized this wasn't the first time that a German and Italian Nation had fallen in love, a bright light enveloped the Dream World and Germany found himself waking up he turned his head to the clock which read 2:30 AM in bright red numbering, he felt something no someone shift beside him, a small smile appeared on his face as he turned his head to see a certain Italian beside him, Italy turned over and gave him a small smile

"So it wasn't a dream?" Italy gently questioned timidly

"No Italy it wasn't, I truly have returned to you" Germany answered, sitting up as Italy did the same, in the dim moonlight Germany could see Italy had opened his eyes

"I have missed you my Holy Roma" Italy said as he snuggled up against Germany, his face in the Germans chest

"I am sorry my Italia; how could I forget such precious memories with you?" Germany answered wrapping his arms around Italy

"You could not help it your country was dissolved, then reborn as Germany, all that matters is that you remember"

"Yes, and I will never forget again, I never want to ever forget the special feeling I have with you my Italia" Germany stated

Italy kissed him deeply at this separating only a mere moment to say

"And you'll never loose me Germany, I have loved you since the 900s and nothing will ever change that"

"And I have loved you since the 900s as well Italy" Germany said smiling and kissing Italy once again


	2. Facing the Future Together

**Sorry about the long wait my Animation and History classes have been taking my time that and I rewrote this like 3 times and decided to go with this version perhaps the other two I will post as extras just to give you guys an idea of the idea's I had I hope you enjoy the one I decided to go with and please Read and Review and thank you for your patience I have chapter 3 almost done I will not only give you this chapter but once I finish editing that one I will post it Saturday as an apology for my tardiness any who Read and Review please**

* * *

Italy sat next to Germany like usual in the world meeting, rains and flooding had postponed the Meeting for nearly 2 months and was about to be cancelled, but finally it was able to proceed, he shuffled some papers bored barely listening to America who preceded to continue to ramble on about some ludicrous plan to stop global warming, Italy suddenly felt like he was going to be sick he stood up quickly making the chair fall back with a clatter and ran to the nearest trash can hand clasped over his mouth and stomach he dumped the contents of his stomach into the can, it made everyone stop and stare at Italy ,Germany and Romano immediately hopped up and ran to his aid Germany kneeled beside the Italian as he continued to dry heave and shivered weakly from the physical exertion

"I don't feel good Germany" he whimpered as he curled up against the Germans chest much to Romanos chagrin

"You probably just have a stomach bug, it'll be alright " Germany answered rubbing the Italians back in small circles

"I thought that as well when it started a week ago, but now I am concerned it's something worse"Italy answered back

"Fratello, you've been sick for a fuckin week and told no one?!" Romano yelped making Italy wince

"Yes" Italy meekly answered Romano sighed angrily

"You're such an idiota sometimes " Romano growled angrily

Hungary suddenly walked up kneeling down holding out a sippy cup

"Here Italy ginger ale is the best thing for an upset stomach sorry it was the only thing I could find that would be easy for you to hold in your weakened state without spilling"

Italy nodded in understanding taking it from her and carefully taking a few sips

"When you are feeling strong enough I will be in the hallway I need to talk to you " Hungary said a serious tone now in her voice

Italy nodded and watched as she walked out of the room, a few minutes passed in total silence when America piped up

"Well I would say that this is a good time for a break "

"Ja, we'll meet up back here in 2 hours to continue "Germany agreed, immediately the American shot out of the room other nations calmly got up and headed out as well

Italy got up shakily, as Prussia came over

"You better see what Hungary wants " Germany said making the Italian nod

"Si, I will be back though " Italy went on his tiptoes quickly pecking the German on the lips before walking out of the room, he quickly located the Hungarian who held a box of what Italy couldn't tell until he walked up to her

"Italy I think I know what ails you, it's nothing bad but it would be life changing just answer me this I have noticed you and Germany have started a relationship by your actions towards him and he towards you, that's not all though, Italy have you and Germany ever done it recently?"Hungary looked him straight in the eyes with a serious look, a light red dusting appeared on the Italians cheeks as he answered

"Um yes it was a couple months ago though, why?"

Italy opened his eyes so Hungary could see the Amber orbs which held concern in them

"Italia in my long life span, I became a midwife for nations who found themselves pregnant, it was actually pretty common back in the day, but the reason I am saying this is because Italy I think you might be pregnant"

Italy's eyes widened

"W-what"

"Yes you heard me right, now I want you to go into the bathroom and take this pregnancy test " Hungary held out the box which Italy knew contained said tests, he gulped nervously shakily taking the it from her

He entered the nearest bathroom walking into one of the stalls he followed the instructions and soon walked out and sat on the provided bench just outside the bathroom, constantly checking his watch it felt like forever he took a deep breath when the allotted time had finally passed and slowly picked up the test and looked at the small window he swallowed thickly as something began appearing his hand flew to his mouth as there blatantly the two lines appeared which meant he was pregnant, he sat there in absolute shock this had to be a mistake, he decided to take another and then a third all with the same confirming result that he was pregnant, he sat there still and silent in complete shock he didn't even notice Germany walking up to him

"Italy there you are Hungary told me I would find you here"Germany paused as he saw the stunned zoned out look on the Italians face he was staring at what appeared to be a white stick in his hands

"Italy?"he questioned stepping closer he spotted two more of these he picked one up and realized what it was

"A pregnancy test?" He questioned to himself surely Italy wasn't pregnant, after all they were both male then he turned it so he could see the results and instantly knew why Italy was in shock , it was positive Germany sat next to Italy setting his hand on Italy's knee

"Germany I-I didn't know I could" Italy found himself enveloped in a hug from the German

"Italy this is not your fault, and I will be there for you know that I will be a responsible father and love both of you "

Italy looked at the German surprised

"Really?"

Germany nodded

"Of course" Germany cupped Italy's cheeks tilting his head up and kissing him, soon they found themselves in a heated makeout session Italy's hands had wandered up Germany's chest

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY FRATELINO POTATO BASTARD" A loud and rough voice suddenly yelled making the two jump back in shock and surprise the tests clattered to the floor they whipped their heads to see a very pissed Romano standing there, Spain ran beside him huffing and puffing

"So sorry he took off I couldn't keep up with him oh what's this?" Spain bent over picking the scattered tests off the floor before Italy could stop him"Italy you're pregnant? " he asked

"Um yes"

"what?!"Romano shrieked going red in the face

"Ve Fratello I am not a child anymore I will love who I will and for your information this is the boy I loved as a child you know the one I was absolutely heartbroken over turns out Spain's so called friend France tried to kill him but he couldn't as he didn't realize that he was changing into Germany "Italy said fiercely making Romano take a few steps back

"I just wanted what's best for you Fratello " Romano stuttered in shock at the anger that rolled off his younger brother

"Well I am a grown nation I can handle myself and this future child " Italy placed his hand on his abdomen as he continued "Germany has even promised to not leave he is willing to take responsibility for it"

Romano sighed

"Alright Fratelino, your right as much as I hate to admit it I am happy that you have finally found someone even if it is the potato bastard"

"And I am glad this child will have an excellent Uncle to look after them" Italy added making Romano nod

"Alright well we will be going and congratulations you two " Spain said taking Romano by the wrist

"Thank you Big Brother Spain"

Spain smiled as he drug a cursing Romano away Italy turned to Germany snuggling against him

"I will contact the Nations Doctor to get this really confirmed and we'll go from there alright?"

Germany asked Italy who nodded

"Agreed Ti Amo Doitsu"

"Ich Leibe Adich Auch Italia" Germany responded leaning down kissing the Italian deeply

Within the week Germany and Italy found themselves at the Doctor's Office, she currently was pouring over Italy's medical records then she looked up

"So what signs have you exhibited that has lead you to believe that you might be pregnant?"

"Well for the past week I have had Morning Sickness and I have been tired"

"And he's been moody and clingy more so than usual now that I think about it" Germany added the Doctor nodded and turned her chair to the nearby computer and entered the information in she then got up

"And when do you think that the child was conceived? "

Italy blushed at this

"2 months ago and a couple weeks " he answered

The doctor nodded and they watched as she grabbed a device

"This is called a Fetal Doppler, if you are pregnant we should be able hear the heartbeat by now" she explained and had Italy lay down and remove his jacket pull up his shirt just so that his abdomen was showing, she noted the small bump already prominent she applied gel to the tip

"This will be a bit cold I apologize " she said as she had him lie back

Italy winced from the coldness as she put it to his abdomen pressing a few buttons and moved it a bit a few minutes passed, suddenly a pulsing noise came from the device

"Well congratulations you are indeed pregnant " she said, turning off the doppler and set it down, as well as wiped off the remaining gel from his abdomen Italy sat up a smile on his face

"I will go get the Ultrasound Equipment, we need to determine how far along you are"

Italy nodded as she walked out immediately Italy's head whipped to face Germany

"We're going to be parent's Germany" he stated as if to assure himself this was really happening Germany smiled softly at the Italian

"Yes we are"

Germany kissed Italy's forehead, soon the Doctor returned wheeling a machine into the room she pulled down a screen connecting things and she then grabbed the sensor applying gel to Italy's abdomen and the sensor she then placed it to his abdomen pressing a few buttons a black and white background appeared on the screen Italy took Germany's hand as she moved it around

"There it is " the doctor said a soft smile on her face as the baby appeared, Italy smiled tears in the corner of his eyes even though at this point it was only a tiny speck on the screen she continued to move the sensor around

"Well would you look at that there's two" she stated suddenly Italy gasped and looked at Germany in shock as she pointed to the second baby she continued to move the sensor around quite quiet for a few moment's her eye's slowly widening

"Oh my god in all my years of being a doctor for you nations you have just gave me the biggest surprise Mr Italy"

Italy was now concerned

"What's wrong Dr Crandall?" He questioned

Italy watched as she pressed a few buttons and the image paused and she walked to the screen

"You're not just expecting twins you're expecting sextuplets" She pointed to each of them

Italy's eyes widened

"6 of them?" He squeaked Dr Crandall nodded

"Yes, it's a one in a million pregnancy naturally, explains why you are already showing as well "

Italy nodded still in complete shock over the whole thing the room was quiet as the screen was unpaused and she continued to move the sensor around after awhile she switched the machine off setting the sensor down

"They all look healthy at this point so I will say come back in 2 weeks because it's such a high risk pregnancy and here you are pictures of the 6, again congratulations and I will be seeing you in 2 weeks alright?"

Italy took the Ultrasound pictures and nodded

"Of course doctor see you then "

He and Germany headed to the car Italy stared at the pictures still in shock as he sat in the passenger's seat

"Italia don't fret please you'll do fine you'll be able to carry them till they can live outside of you the ancients have blessed us with a great thing today"

Italy sighed nodding and cracking a small smile

"I know it's just I can't believe we'll have 6 little ones to take care in 9 or so months I can hardly believe that his happening "

"Ja, but I am glad I get to have them with the Man I love" Germany said Italy saw a small smile appear on the Germans face as he removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to place it on Italy's abdomen, Italy smiled as well placing his hand on top of the German's both curious what new challenges they would face in the future.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this Please Review**


End file.
